


Need that god attention (Foolish/George)

by ThatOneChillPerson



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: EXTREME RAREPAIR POGGG, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Messy Writing, Needy George, does foolish not have a tag, fluff stuff, i can't tag, little gift, love yall, obsessed with this, speedrun bitch, very small ship yayyy, who the hell is noah, why use their real name bruhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChillPerson/pseuds/ThatOneChillPerson
Summary: a little small gift for Goat_Guy on discord, wrote this as fast as possible! <3Foolish trying to work on his Egypt builds but gogy bring the micheal and foolish jr to him (pstt, he needy af, it's just an excuse)He need that god attention :]  (Might make this into a series, who knows?)(bare with me, i don't watch either of these people, i have no idea how they act haha)
Relationships: FoolishG/Georgenotfound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Need that god attention (Foolish/George)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goat_Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Guy/gifts).



**3rd POV**

Foolish hummed, peacefully the placing sand to terraform the area around his newly built temple. A little strange for a god to be doing labor, but he was happy, a sense of pride rising up in him every time he looked at his creations. 

A pitter patter of footsteps was heard, Foolish whipping his head and squinted in the pounding sun to see several figures walking towards him. His hand went to shade his eyes, the people becoming more clearer, the shape in an adult with two children tugging the adult's hands. 

"Ah, love, I didn't think you'd be here!" The rather short man with a pair of clean white clout glasses sat upon his dark brown hair laughed nervously. Foolish lips turned upwards into a soft smile to his lover. Someone should really tell him that he's bad at lying. (Also adorable af)

He dusted himself off and strode easily towards them, pressing a quick kiss on George before bending down to the the two children, ruffling his son's hair and giving a smile to the dead baby piglin. 

"Help me take care of them." George groaned, as the two boys detached from his hands and ran off to the pyramid. Tossing him a pleading look, George sprints after them, with a laughing god trailing behind him. 

"Woah-" George marveled at the interior of this ginormous building, Foolish crashing into him shortly after. An arm shot out to catch him, pulling him in a one armed bear hug. Once steady on his feet, George nuzzled into the touch, briefly forgetting about the missing boys.

It was only when Foolish dipped his head to whisper, "The children?" did he remember. 

"Oh right!" He untangled himself from their embraces, but shyly laced their hands together, bounding around the smooth sandstone floor to scour the vast pyramid for the children. 

"Hey, they're right there." Foolish points to the left of them, two small figures in the distance relaxing on the floor fiddling with some things, assuming it's Michael and Foolish Jr. 

"Thank you." George huffed out, tugging their hands to sprint quickly at them. 

"Could you guys _please_ stop wandering off?" He crosses his bare arms, kneeling in front of them as they glance their gaze from the beacon to him. 

"Shiny." Michael simply points out. 

"Yeah, um, do you guys want to go now?" They shook their heads, George letting out another huff. "It's getting dark, come _onnnn_." Another shake of their head. 

George shoots him a pleading look, and with some thinking and rummaging, he pulls out a gold ingot, breaking it to nuggets and handing it to them. They happily take it, and take Foolish's and George's now outstretched hand. 

"Thank you." He gives him a grateful smile ~~that makes the god's heart flutter,~~ pushing back his clout goggles. 

"Anytime." he responds, hiking his son up higher so his head rested on his shoulders. 

"Ungh, _finally_." George groans, collapsing on the couch. 

"How long have you been babysitting those two?" Foolish settles next to him, opening his arm, George gladly falling into the embrace. They peacefully cuddled for a bit. 

He mumbled. "Like, the whole day. It's so tiring." 

"Poor you." Foolish ruffles his hair lovingly, watching his lover slowly drift off to sleep. 

"I know." He nuzzles closer to him, a sigh of contentment slipping out. "You're a good with children though."

"Of course, I have a son." But he already fell asleep. A smile graced his lips as he fetched a nearby blanket, covering them both and finally giving in to the exhaustion.

The streaming sunrays awoke George to a contrasting coldness. He feebly uncovered himself of the blanket and set his feet on the floor. 

"No Foolish." George whined. "Right, he's working on his temple or something." 

"...a quick shower wouldn't hurt." 

It it was only when George distractedly ran his fingers through his hair after his shower that he realized there was a golden bracelet resting on a nearby table. 

He admit, he was a real sucker for all the sweet things Foolish did, like giving him a golden bracelet. Strolling towards it, he picked up the band. 

"He must've made it with the remaining gold nuggets." He thought, slipping it on and holding his hand out to admire it. Though it was simple, it's very well made considering he didn't have much time to craft it. 

Giving the gift on his wrist one last admiring glance, he opens the door and puts his goggles over his eyes, setting for Foolish's Egypt, a worn path he knows by heart. 

"Darling, there you are!" George jogged over to Foolish, who was lounging outside his temple, staring intently at it. Placing a quick peck on top of his head, he lowers himself next to him. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" 

"Something's not right." he explains, before going back to squinting at the building. 

"Well, do you want help?" His hands drift towards Foolish's, clasping their hands together. 

"No thanks babe." He sighs, tossing a lighthearted smile towards him and pulls him up. "You should probably go back, I'll be out here for a while." 

"When are you never." George grumbled. "And I want to stay out here with you. Who knows, I might find this fatal flaw." 

"You sure?" 

" _Yes_. Now tell me what to do." 

"Finee. Now, I think one of the pillars don't sit right..." 

Foolish lowers himself to rest on the sandstone floor weaved with intricate patterns made by blue concrete. Thankfully, they fixed the outside before the burning midday sun shine at its fullest, now working on the fortunately cooler inside. He frowns, tilting his head towards the entrance. It's been about an hour, and while he didn't particularly miss the man's "assistance," he did miss his presence. 

As if on cue, George strolls in with a picnic basket hung on his arms. Spotting him lounging on the floor, he gives a wave and walks over, dropping the basket at his foot. 

"Brought food." He proceeds to pull out a water bottle for himself and takes out a wrapped up sandwich, waving it in front of him. 

"Do you want it?" 

He scoffs. "I'm a god, I don't need food." 

"I said do you want it?" 

"...alright." He takes the sandwich and unwraps it, taking a bite of the turkey. 

They relax in the cool shade, enjoying the down time. 

"Anddd, I think we're done for today!" Foolish finishes the last of the water and throws it in a nearby garbage can. George practically collapses on Foolish, clinging on to him like a life line. 

"So much workk." He moaned, resting his head in his shoulder. 

"Told ya." 

"It's not fair you're a god, I'm a human." George's head briefly rises, getting an idea. 

"Foolish, baby, carry me." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, it wasn't a question. Carry me." 

"Uh, sure I guess." He walks towards George's awaiting arms, and with a few movements, was able to grab his thighs and lift them up to his waist, where they clamped on for support and balance. 

"You comfy?" 

"Mmmm, yeah." He shifts a bit and rests his head back on the curve of Foolish's neck. "This is nice." he mumbled. 

"Cool. You can sleep now love." He starts the journey home with a drifting George, the night sky surrounding the quiet couple. Peace was here. 


End file.
